


Abercrombie and Fuck Boys

by AllTimeMelanie



Category: Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 05:48:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21351244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTimeMelanie/pseuds/AllTimeMelanie
Relationships: Vic Fuentes/Kellin Quinn





	Abercrombie and Fuck Boys

Kellin really hated his job to be honest. He was a model for Abercrombie and Fitch which basically meant stand in front of the store without a shirt on. Every single girl ogled him because let's be honest Kellin was a good looking single guy. The only down side is that he was gay as fuck.

He always laughed when a girl would enter with her boyfriend and her boyfriend would eye him. Did these girls not notice that their boyfriends are flaming homosexuals. Today, Kellin was standing outside trying to persuade people to buy sweatshirts as it was November.

A guy walked past him with his head down he accidently tripped over Kellin. Kellin helped the boy up and the boy blushed. "Hey, you okay there?" Kellin asked the stranger.

"Yes, but why are you shirtless in the mall?" The stranger asked as he moved away from Kellin's grip. Kellin let out a small giggle. "Oh. I work at Abercrombie and Fitch. I'm Kellin by the way." The stranger shook Kellin's outstretched hand.

"I'm Vic. You know that the company is very bad. They're not one for equality." Kellin looked at Vic confused. "Let's see you're probably a 17 year old gay male. Now you're working for a company who doesn't have sizes to fit all body types and they don't really hire homosexuals so I'm guessing you lied to them?"

Kellin took a step back because Vic had him pegged down to the nail. "You're cute Kellin but honestly you're a fuck boy." Vic said staring him straight in the eyes before taking his hoodie off. "Put this on. If you want to prove to me that you care about the world."

Kellin slipped the hoodie on over his head which was against company rules. He saw his boss storming towards him and Vic. "KELLIN QUINN!" His boss Katelynne yelled. (I'm sorry I love Katelynne I just needed someone.) She had a huge crush on him which was why Kellin was hired in the first place.

"Take the sweatshirt off." She said staring at Kellin. Kellin knew to at least ask Vic on a date that he had to do this. He pulled Vic into him as he kissed him even including tongue. Both boys felt sparks that weren't there from any other kiss.

Vic pulled away and stared at a shocked Katelynne. Kellin turned to her and smiled proudly before saying "I quit. Love wins Kate." He took Vic's hand in his and the two walked to the food court for their first unofficial date.


End file.
